


unbend

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as school ends for the day, Makoto’s phone vibrates, signaling that he has a text.</p>
<p>He knows what it will say, as it’s been raining since before the sun has come up, but he quickly reads through Kou’s message anyway. She confirms his theory—that swim practice will have to be cancelled for the third time in a row. </p>
<p>[de-anon from kink meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	unbend

As soon as school ends for the day, Makoto’s phone vibrates, signaling that he has a text.

He knows what it will say, as it’s been raining since before the sun has come up, but he quickly reads through Kou’s message anyway. She confirms his theory—that swim practice will have to be cancelled for the third time in a row.

Unsurprised, Makoto turns in his seat in order to check on Haru, whose silhouette is framed by the gray, cloudy skies visible through the window behind him. He’s examining the downpour outside without a word. This morning, Makoto had taken the precaution of showing up at his house in order to get him out of the bath and on the way to school; the two of them had both ended up in class ten minutes late. Haru has come to rely on the swim club as a source of time spent located underwater and, as he always has, doesn’t like going for long without it.

“Haru,” Makoto says gently, calling for his attention.

He hears Haru sigh even over the noise of the rain pattering against the walls of the school. A moment later, Haru twists around in his seat, the corners of his mouth tilted downwards in a small frown. 

“Let’s go to my house today,” suggests Makoto. He takes his umbrella out of his bag and stands; Haru rises with him, staring distractedly out of the window again.

Nagisa, Rei, and Kou are grouped together in the hallway, talking animatedly, but all three of them spare a second to wave at Makoto and Haru as they leave the building. Makoto smiles and returns the gesture while Haru finishes changing his shoes. Once outside, he occupies himself with keeping as much of Haru under the umbrella as possible while also trying to keep his own bag mostly dry. It takes him a belated moment to realize that Haru is speaking.

“The weather.” Haru’s tone of voice hints that it’s a question.

“It should be sunny out tomorrow,” Makoto assures him.

“Thanks,” murmurs Haru—he still seems disappointed, but there is a bathtub at Makoto’s house, and Ren and Ran know enough to leave him be while Haru’s submerged and in his own world.

Haru stops walking. Makoto pauses with him, confused.

“Haru?”

“Sorry about the umbrella,” Haru says.

Makoto’s shoulder is damp, and the chill is starting to get to him, but Haru’s eyes have ceased watching the rain strike the pavement and are fixed on him, bright and blue. “Don’t worry about it,” Makoto replies, voice warm.

The rain continues to pour down in heavy sheets. Haru cups the back of Makoto’s head, tugs him down to his level and kisses him, brief and sincere, before starting off in the direction of Makoto’s house again.

Tightening his grip on the umbrella handle, Makoto grins unreservedly and keeps close.

When they arrive at Makoto’s house, Haru starts slipping his shoes off instantly. By the time Makoto finishes folding up the umbrella and shaking some of the moisture on it off out on the porch, he’s gone, presumably filling up the bathtub. Makoto leaves the umbrella by the door and heads upstairs.

Haru isn’t in the bathroom. He’s sprawled out on Makoto’s bed, glaring up at the ceiling. Makoto puts his bag down slowly.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a bath?” he asks, just to make sure.

Haru lolls his head to the side and gives him a blank look, and then says, “Come here.”

Settling down onto the bed, sitting with his back against the wall and legs extended, Makoto watches as Haru closes his eyes. He closes his, too, and they listen together to the drumming of the rain against the roof. Opening his eyes again and inspecting the rigid set of Haru’s shoulders, even lying down, Makoto is struck with an idea.

“Hey, Haru,” he says, and Haru grunts to show that he’s listening. “Come sit here.”

When Haru finally opens his eyes and stares up at him, Makoto pats the space between his legs invitingly.

Haru raises his eyebrows.

“Oh,” says Makoto, flushing with embarrassment. “I didn’t mean anything like that, just—sit here,” he repeats insistently, “with your back to me.”

Haru follows his instructions with languid movements, and once he’s finally situated with Makoto’s legs on either side of him, Makoto raises his hands and lays them across Haru’s shoulders. He pushes his thumbs into the tension he finds there, and Haru exhales deliberately in response to the attention. Keeping his touch gentle, Makoto moves up higher, fingers resting against the back of Haru’s neck. He lingers at each pocket of stress he finds.

“You’re good at this,” Haru mumbles, and Makoto leans closer in order to hear him more clearly. “It’s because your hands are so big.”

Makoto laughs. “Maybe,” he says, happy to be helping. Haru doesn’t say anything else as Makoto continues massaging his shoulders. Eventually, Makoto notices that Haru has fully slumped forward and lets his hands fall. “Are you asleep, Haru-chan?”

Haru hums quietly in reply. Feeling affectionate, and thinking of the way Haru had kissed him earlier, Makoto wraps his arms around Haru’s waist, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Haru’s dark hair. He’s starting to get a little drowsy himself by the time Haru stirs in his hold.

“I’ll do you, Makoto,” Haru says.

“What?” says Makoto, but Haru is already slipping out of his grasp and peering at him expectantly, shoulders relaxed now. Makoto shuffles forward obediently and Haru slides behind him, on his knees. Hands settle on Makoto’s back. “You don’t have to do that,” he protests.

“Shh,” Haru scolds him, and begins working. His lack of experience is clear but the massage feels nice, especially given that Makoto can’t remember the last time someone did this for him. He can’t help but let out a small groan when Haru discovers a knot of tension that’s probably been plaguing him for weeks.

“Thank you,” Makoto says, truly grateful. He’ll never stop being glad to be with Haru.

“Don’t worry about it,” Haru says.

The next day is blindingly sunny.

**Author's Note:**

> makoto/haruka was one of those ships that i love dearly but wasn't going to touch because i didn't know if i could write them very well but there are some super cute prompts for them on the kink meme ahh


End file.
